Preto, Azul e Vermelho
by Mah Jeevas
Summary: A pele escura. Os olhos azuis. Os cabelos vermelhos. - Blaise/Ron
1. Olhos

**Autor: **Mah Jeevas**  
Título:** Preto, Azul e Vermelho**  
Capa:** link no profile**  
Sinopse: **A pele escura. Os olhos azuis. Os cabelos vermelhos.  
**Beta: **sem beta. **  
Ship: **Ron Weasley e Blaise Zabini**  
Gênero: **General/Romance**  
Spoilers:** 7 (mas ignora algumas partes em Deathly Hallows)**  
Classificação:** M

**AVISO:** Resolvendo fazer outra coisa com o casal Blaise/Ron, eu pensei em fazer um conjunto de cenas aleatórias com este ship para me desculpar com os meus dedicados leitores pelo fracasso da fic _Se eu Não te Amasse tanto Assim._ A coisa irá funcionar assim, depois de postado este capítulo com uma palavra e uma cena formada com esta, eu estarei pedindo para vocês me mandarem com a review a próxima palavra que vocês querem que eu use para formar outra cena, até chegar ao fim. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa minha idéia! Então… VAMOS LÁ! \o

* * *

Cena 1 – _Olhos_

Durante aquele dia infernal, Blaise não sabia no que pensar, a não ser na Guerra que acabara de terminar. Corpos eram carregados, pessoas se abraçavam pelo milagre de que o Menino que Sobreviveu matara o Lord das Trevas. O rapaz estava, em parte, feliz por poder se ver livre, poder respirar e não ter que se preocupar em torturar alunos na escola. Não mais, Voldemort estava morto. Por outro, estava aflito por que em alguns momentos ele ajudara os Comensais na guerra e temia ser preso por isso.

Blaise perdera a mãe por causa do Lord, e com certeza ele perderia sua herança. No meio da multidão, ele podia ver Draco agarrado a Potter, os dois abraçados em cima de uma das mesas do salão. Eles estavam juntos desde o sexto ano, e Blaise sabia disso.

Ele caminhou para fora do amontoado de pessoas e parou no corredor. Ele estava deprimido com aquela cena, já que ainda não encontrara ninguém que mexesse com ele. Ele sentiu-se estranho por dentro ao lembrar de que no quinto andar, perto da sala precisa, ele salvara, sem querer, Fred Weasley de uma morte certeira e azarou um comensal que tentava matar a caçula dos Weasley, e o Weasel o olhara com gratidão por alguns segundos.

Ele ouviu passos atrás de si e então se virou e deparou-se com um par de brilhantes olhos azuis focados em si. Ele piscou por alguns segundos, e então disse:

- Sim, Weasley?

- Eu, hmm, err… - ele pausou, olhando para os lados e coçando a nuca. – obrigado por ter protegido meu irmão.

Blaise fitou-o incredulamente, depois sorriu de lado, seus olhos negros acompanhando o gesto, sem dizer nada.

Ron olhou para baixo, vendo que o outro nada diria, e então virou as costas para ir embora.

O rapaz negro, num ato impulsivo, pegou a mão de Ron e a apertou de leve. Olhos azuis fitaram-no surpresos. Blaise analisou a face branca cheia de sardas, que agora estava coberta por uma camada de sujeira, fuligem e sangue, e esboçou seu mais sincero sorriso.

- Não há de quê. – fora a vez de Blaise virar-se e saiu mancando corredor afora, com aquele sorriso ainda estampado em seus lábios.

Ele podia sentir aqueles olhos em cima de si, ele só não pode ver o sorriso sublime no rosto do ruivo.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A:** Então... Espero a próxima palavra, sim? :D

Beijos e _REVIEW_!


	2. Algemas

Cena 2 – _Algemas_

_Deixe-a, _ele dissera naquela noite_ Ron, eu sei que você não está mais feliz com ela._

Ron olhou para o lado, vendo sua esposa, Hermione, entretida num monte de papéis. Ela estava verificando algumas coisas do Ministério, e desde o mês passado as coisas estavam assim.

E Ron, como qualquer ser humano, precisava de atenção, carinho e companhia. E não era mais _ela_ que ia com ele ao Três Vassouras, não era mais _ela_ que saia com ele para passear, não era mais _ela_ que lhe fazia sair de casa, todo _animado_.

Ele tentou reatar aquele amor com ela, mas ela estava ocupada para falar.

Não era mais _ela_ que lhe dava prazer durante a noite, não era o corpo _dela_ sobre o seu, movendo-se e lhe fazendo juras de amor, sussurrando no seu ouvido, lhe provocando,_ lhe enlouquecendo_.

Há muito já não era mais Hermione que povoava os seus pensamentos. Há muito já não era mais a morena que lhe amolecia por dentro. E Ron sentia-se preso a ela.

Era como se algemas estivessem envolvendo seus pulsos e o mantivesse preso a ela. E Ron já não sentia mais um calor no corpo quando chegava perto dela. E isso era triste, por que eles pareciam perfeitos juntos.

E foi naquele dia que, pegando suas coisas, ele saiu por aquela porta pela ultima vez, decidido a se libertar e viver com quem realmente se importava com ele.

Blaise estava o esperando de braços abertos na estação, o sorriso branco destacando-se em meio a tez negra. E ele foi ao seu encontro, para construir uma nova vida ao lado _dele_.

**Fim**

**

* * *

N/A:** E ai, cadê a próxima palavra e, gentem, cadê as reviews povo? Podem mandar muitas palavras, que conforme eu for tendo inspiração, vou fazendo as cenas. Por favor!

Reviews, yes? ;D


	3. Dedos

Cena 3 – _Dedos_

Cabelos vermelhos esparramados pelo travesseiro. Lábios vermelhos. Gemidos roucos.

Dedos que passeavam pela pele negra, explorando o corpo do outro, despertando sensações.

Dedos que se entrelaçavam no auge do prazer.

**

* * *

N/A:** Próxima palavra, por favor! E, moças, desculpem o atraso aqui, viu? É que eu estava muito atrapalhada com projetos novos e etc. Espero que tenham gostado dessa drabble =3


End file.
